


But Sometime the Price is Entirely Reasonable

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Omega Skies [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sawada Tsunayoshi, Omega Skies, Omegaverse-type Consent Issues, POV Sawada Tsunayoshi, POV Third Person Limited, Porn With Plot, Porn With Worldbuilding, Post-Anime, Price of Dying Will Flames, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Unrealistic Birth Process, Unreliable Narrator(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Part of theOmega Skies 'verse. Tsuna gives birth. It's totally unrealistic, and sex happens.





	But Sometime the Price is Entirely Reasonable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Remix/Rewrite] For Everything, Its Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254614) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



"I was beginning to think that you'd be as late in this as you are in almost everything else, Dame-Tsuna." He looked up from his position in the bottom of the shower cubicle at his tutor, who’d wandered into the bathroom to check on him, which was something the Sun had been doing over the last few weeks as he’d gotten _really_ big. He didn’t mind too much; he was exhausted, his babies were ridiculously wriggly, and he couldn’t concentrate on _anything_ as most of his Flames were tied up supporting his babies, and helping with his Kaasan’s own pregnancy; he’d had such an easy time with his, that he wanted to make sure she had _just_ as easy a time with hers. (He was kind of thankfully his father hadn’t been home, so he could be fairly sure that his Kaasan had finally moved on from the Idiot; he wasn’t sure who the baby’s father was, but Shamal, Lancia and Tsuyoshi were all lurking around, and he couldn’t say anything if his Kaasan had decided she wanted a harem of her own.)

“Just tired, Reborn.” He looked up at his tutor - who was his second Sun, he was beginning to realise, Reborn’s possessiveness only exaggerated by the way Byakuran needled the Arcobaleno. (That Byakuran keeps arranging for Reborn to walk in on the two of them fucking is not helping, but every time he’d tried to talk to the other Sky about it, Byakuran _distracted_ him.) Reborn came damn close to fluttering over him, and he was confused by it - none of Xanxus’s own had gotten like that about _him_ yet, at least according to Basil. But then again Xanxus’s Arcobaleno had figured out how to _participate_ in his Heat. Chrome-Mukuro had even offered to _show_ him how much fun tentacles could be. So it could be frustration? Byakuran had told him _all_ he knew about the Arcobaleno Curse. (He’d also curled up with him and murmured his plans to break the Curse in his ear; the only reason that he hadn't said anything was Byakuran wasn't sure it was going to work. Hopeful, but not sure.)

“That’s more than tiredness, Dame-Tsuna. You’ve got the shower set to ice-cold.” He hadn’t even noticed that; Reborn shook his head in bemusement. “You’re in the very earliest stages of birthing for a Sky. It’s a Pseudo-Heat, Dame-Tsuna. That’s why your skin is hot to the touch, and your ass is leaking slick, and if I wasn’t cursed -” his tutor cut himself off. Now Reborn had drawn his attention to his body, he felt almost like he had felt nine months earlier, when his tutor had dumped him in his Guardians laps’ without telling him what was going on. Reborn shook his head like he was trying to shake a thought out of his head. “- I should have realised what was going on when you didn't eat anything solid yesterday, but Takeshi is waiting for you in the bedroom of the safehouse, Dame-Tsuna, and he’ll keep you entertained while I round up the others.”

Was this what giving birth was going to be like for him? Byakuran hadn't been able to explain, as every one of the other Sky’s Heats he could remember had failed in some way. He ached at a bone-deep level, and all he wanted where his Guardians, and he blinked stupidly at his tutor, who sighed.

"Bianchi has taken Maman and the children off to Mafia Island for a couple of days, and Lancia, Tsuyoshi and Shamal have gone with them to play guard-dog.” That was good to know, but wasn't what his brain had suddenly decided was going to make it’s top priority. It was more about how four babies were going to exit through the only hole available to them. He was fairly sure that even the biggest knot he took was smaller that a baby’s head. And those of his Guardians with larger knots stayed nice and still while the knots were inflated, and didn’t try to drag their knots out of his passage. There was also the fact that Reborn was talking like he was going to deliver them with them on his _own_. "I can hear you worrying, Dame-Tsuna. Your ass will stretch _beautifully_." There were small arms lifting him, and a gentle kiss on his forehead, and how Reborn was carrying him wasn’t something he could even pretend to understand.

There was the dizzying step through an illusion; Mukuro had tried to explain how it worked, how one 'small' illusion could make two doors, miles apart connect - and only some of the time, at that - but it had gone over his head entirely. Interestingly that was the discussion that had resulted in Hayato getting over his distaste for the Mist, and the two of them had spent many hours babbling high level maths at each other. The two of them were holy terrors that Byakuran had finally resorted to tying up and dumping them in Shoichi’s laboratory just to get some peace from all the Science! That had been a surprise given his Mist's experience of Science! was as an experimental subject, but he didn't have any idea of where to start trying to understand the inside of Chrome-Mukuro's head. It was a _mess_ , which had been made worse by the Vindice keeping the male half of his Mist in sensory deprivation until he’d demanded him back; the two of them had blended together in the aftermath, Chrome trying to support Mukuro, and they’d gotten so tangled together that right now they’d decided that they were one person with two bodies. And he was babbling mentally and Reborn was saying something with an amused voice, and there was his Rain, and he snuggled into Takeshi, basking in the Rain Flames radiating from his swordsman.

“There are plenty of supplies for the babies in the drawers, Takeshi, and I’m here if anything goes wrong.” Then Reborn vanished, and he was on his own with his Rain Guardian, and he was flat on his back with a very appreciative Takeshi perched next to him.

Getting fucked suddenly seemed like a _really_ good idea, and the fire under his skin was really reminiscent of the incomplete memories he'd retained of the Heat. (His Guardians had filled in the gaps, but the memories were all in the form of odd scenes; not uncommon according to Byakuran and Reborn. He’d been physically and emotionally overwhelmed by his Heat; the Heats would get easier to remember in future.) His Rain Guardian’s clever fingers rolled one of his nipples between them, coaxing a bead of milk to the surface. He half expected Takeshi to just latch on; his Rain _adored_ milk, and thought it was even better straight from the source. "How long d'you reckon it'll be before your next Heat, Tsuna? You're so pretty like this."

"Hayato's research said at least six months, 'Keshi." His Rain made a face, and settled to suck on one of his nipples, drawing on the milk that he was producing. He wasn’t surprised when one of his Rain’s hands slipped between his legs and there were fingers testing his opening. All his Guardians were good at checking that he was ready to fuck; even when what he really wanted was a cock in his passage. “‘Keshi, would you just fuck me already? My blood’s on fire -” Takeshi raised his head from where he was sucking on his nipples.

"Maa, maa, Tsuna. You taste even better than the almond milk from the shop, sweetheart." He allowed his head to thump back into the pillow as he remembered just how much his Rain liked milk, and enjoyed the sensation instead; the suction on his nipples and gave thanks for the four fingers his Rain had just pushed into his open body. It wasn’t a cock, but it eased the need for now. The babies were being very quiescent, but he could _feel_ their Flames and they were content/safe, so he gave himself up to pleasure and whatever it was that his Rain wanted to do to him. His and his Guardians’ instincts had served him well for the past couple of years, and when they failed, Reborn stepped in. He’d trust this would be the same. His mind was oddly calm now; and he realised that his Rain was a sneaky so-and-so who was using his Flames on him! And not just on his mind, but on his body, too.

Then Takeshi had pulled his fingers mostly out, must have been tucking his thumb in, because just as he breathed out again, his hole was being stretched so very wide, and he purred. He knew he could take a fist, had been fisted by his Rain several times, and had fisted 'Keshi when ‘Keishi’d been craving a knot and the others hadn’t been available, but a baby's head was even bigger than that, and he could feel the edge of panic, but his Rain chuckled and there were even more of the soothing blue flames seeping into his skin. “Calmly, Tsuna. Being anxious is going to make this far harder than it needs to be.” His Rain hummed mischievously, and the fist in his ass twisted ever so slightly, and Takeshi’s knuckles rubbed across his prostate, and shifted against the other sensitive places that had developed since his Heat.

His mind focused entirely on the sensation. So much so that he squeaked when a third hand made contact with his body; he hadn't been paying as much attention to the room as he _should_ have been. “How are you feeling, Juudaime? Reborn said your body had decided it was time.” He tried to formulate an answer, but Takeshi wasn’t helping; he’d uncurled his fist, and was easing his hand out of his body, leaving him feeling hollow. And his brain hiccuped, as Takeshi offered his slick covered hand to his Storm and Hayato started to lick it clean. That was a very pretty sight, but the fire in his blood was rising again without the stimulation of his passage, and one of his babies kicked, and he whimpered. That got him his Guardians’ attention again; Takeshi helped him over onto his hands and knees, and then there was a cock pressing at his open hole, and his Rain was slowly sliding it into his body, and it was all better again.

“Haya-kun, what have I said about calling me Juudaime?” Takeshi’s large hands were on his hips, and his cock was deliciously deep in his ass.

“Not to unless we were in a formal situation. Sorry, Tsuna.” His Storm sounded genuinely contrite.

“Come here, Haya-kun, and tell me what’s going to happen to me over the next couple of hours.” His Storm curled up next to him and petted his hair and babbled about the research he and Niccola Cavallone had done about the birthing process, and about how his body would shift and adjust to allow the babies to get out; Hayato’s voice soothed and reassured him, and his Rain set an easy, slow pace, and he felt his body relax further, and further until he had no idea how he was staying up on his hands and knees, without putting any weight on his belly. Takeshi’s knot had long since popped, but that didn’t stop his Rain’s gentle, relentless use of his body.

“You’re doing really well, sweetheart.” Hayato’s hand was in his hair still, petting him, and he hummed a pleased, sleepy noise, and then complained as his Rain finally pulled out of his passage. “Now Takeshi’s got you nice and relaxed with his Rain Flames, Tsuna, I’m going to make use of my Cloud Flames and make sure that your body’s open enough to let the babies slide out nice and easy.” He whimpered. His Storm had made that sound entirely reasonable, but both Hayato and Kyoya had used their Cloud Flames on him at various points during his pregnancy and had each, independently, increased the size of their cocks to something at least as large as Niccola Cavallone’s and fucked him with it. Kyoya had even fucked him _while_ they’d watched one of Basil’s videos, copying _all_ the actions on screen.

Hayato’s cock is still slender as it slides into his slick, relaxed ass, but that doesn’t last for very long; he can feel the Cloud Flames trickling into his Storm’s cock, feels it expand and expand and expand until it’s thicker than Takeshi’s, thicker than Ryohei’s, until it aches, and the babies kick in protest at the fact that they’re being crowded by it, and then his Storm starts to fuck him, and he realises there’s still Hayato’s knot to pop and he has no idea how he’ll take it. There’s a spasm and he whimpers; it’d hurt if not for the endorphins from the way his passage was being worked. Hayato denied him his knot though, made sure it popped outside his body, and then one of the babies kicked, viciously, and there was a slippery, slithery feeling and he whined.

Hayato stilled, and his Storm bit at his throat, and wrapped a be-ringed hand around his cock. "I felt that. One of them is ready, sweetheart. The endorphins will help, I promise.” His Storm stroked his cock, and he came with a wail, and Hayato withdrew from his spasming passage, and Takeshi and he helped him into a more upright position, his Rain behind him, supporting as much of his weight as possible. He made a miserable sound at the loss of the fullness, and the babies kept shifting and his passage kept spasming long after the orgasm should have ended - his orgasms were much shorter when his ass was empty - and then there was a rush of liquid, drenching the bed beneath him. Hayato made a ‘Che’ noise and the bed was dry again, and one of the babies was trying to get out.

"Shh, Tsuna. Shh." Takeshi radiated Rain Flames from where he was supporting him, easing the panic that tried to sneak up on him, and allowed him to follow his Storm’s instructions and he followed them. Pushed when Hayato said push, and breathed when he said breathe, and he whimpered through the sensations of one of the babies pushing out of the womb that sat just in front of his sacrum, and then there was another odd sensation and it was like when he’d tried to pull himself off Byakuran’s knot. His entrance stretched and stretched and Hayato told him to stop pushing, and there were fingers checking his entrance and he took another deep breath, and there were Rain Flames easing the muscles that were fighting the baby’s exit and he was pushing again, and then there was a wail of a baby's voice, and he felt impossibly open. A flare of Storm Flames flashed into his body, erasing the cord from existence - they’d discussed this; the cord would get in the way of the other babies - but it made him feel oddly bereft. Then Takeshi was helping him settle back into the pillows at the head of his bed, and he could see the tiny silver haired baby in his Storm’s hands, and the boy was being laid on his chest, one of Takeshi’s large hands helping to support him. “You sucked me dry, ‘Keshi. You’re going to need to feed him. His Rain took the baby with a look of awe, and then the baby - obviously Hayato’s son, given the hair colour - was latching onto him, and he was shuddering as Hayato slid his hand into his very, very open body to check on the other three.


End file.
